


Twelly Drabbles 2020 (yearstuck)

by Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX (Dreolin)



Category: yearstuck
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, seme!twenny, twelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreolin/pseuds/Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX
Summary: Twelly drabbles XD
Relationships: 2020/2012, twelly, twenny/el
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. hurt/comfort

2012 HURT/COMFORT

*sigh*  
2020 took off his coat, hanging it on the stair. His cherry red hair was a bit wet from the rain still, and he squeezed the ruby strands. Up the stairs he went to the bedroom.  
He walked in and saw 2012 sitting against their bed crying on the floor. 2020 dropped his hair.  
'El!'  
2012 glanced up and his coffee brown hair moved away from multicolored orbs filled with limpid tears. 'Twenny?'  
2020 blushed.

(A/N XD what a tsundere)

'whats wrong babe, why are you crying?' he moved over to the sad potato on the floor, his eyes full of worry for his kohai. (kohai means underclassman)  
'its-'2012 tried to speak between sobs. 'its the update'  
2020's face softened, now he understood. he sat beside the shorter man and put his arm around his trembling shoulders. (this scene was made before march 2020)  
'tell me.'

(A/N OMG (☍ ﹏⁰)｡ 2012 ( >ww<) my poor babeh. TvT i hope 2020 can help, my feelz (⋟ ﹏ ⋞) )

'l-look!' he put the phone in front of 2020's eyes. The battered Union Jack charm jingled in echo of his tears which stained the sharpie on his pale face.  
it showed a post from Xxxx_karkats_seme_xxxX spoiling the new homestuck update. 2020 didn't know who Bro strider was exactly, but he knew one thing, his snookums was obviously in pain.  
'I'm sorry, El. It's gonna be ok, skskks and i oop.'  
2012 sniffed. 'you mean it?'  
'I know it, babe.' he dryed his eyes with the galaxy print duvet that they got for christmas. 'Would you like to cuddle?'  
'mhm.'

(A/N (>////w//<) gaaaaah SO CUTIE)

They rose to the bed and settled into each others arms. 2012 felt safe against the stronger man. He was starting to feel ok, and he took off his flower crown.  
'Hey twenny-san?'  
'yes?' he said while blushing.  
'will u um..' he looked nervous. ' will u sing to me until i fall asleep? im tired from crying, and i was up late reading twist and shout too. plz?'  
'sure, babe. what song?'  
'i think u know, 2020!'  
ah. that one, of course.  
2012's eyes closed and he snuggled closer. he began to drift off after a while, and fell asleep forgetting all about the update and his feels, absorbed in the warmth of his boyfriends arms, as the soft lilts and rhythms of you cant fight the homestuck breezed through their house. he was homesafe.  
'  
(A/N OoO OmG my gay BABIEZ >.< theyre su cuteeeee im so sad but so happy for dem. ngl this hurt to write them all sad TvT)  
fanks for reading!!!1!!

COMMENT 4 MOAR!


	2. Confession

A/N: r u ready for more drabbles !? eeeee XD

LOVE CONFESSION

'oh tweennnnnnyyyyyyy!-'  
2020 blushed. 'yes babe?'  
'cmereee XD'  
'how the fuck did you just make an emoticon with your mouth?'  
'dw worry abt it XD just cmere!'  
2020 thought for a second. Then he got up and followed 2012's excited voice, leading him to the... bathroom?  
'did you try to bleach your hair again? i told you cleaning bleach doesn't workb-' oh. he was not, in fact, dying his hair.  
'boo! XD' 2012 had a gianT tub fiilled with purple bubbles.  
'what the fuck'  
'no no in this household we say FUDGE' 2012 joked, blowing a big handful of foam at his strong bf, who stood confuzzled and with his sweater slowly collecting steam.  
'El, how did you make it purple'  
'doesntmatter' 2012 looked sheepish and kicked something under the sink behind him. 'i thot id sUrprise you!!1!!'  
'you certainly did babe!' shaking the confusion from his stoic posture, he decided to embrace the scene chaos, only sliding their fluffy tiktok brand bathmat down to minimise disaster. 'so what should i be doing now?  
'BLOWINK BUBBLES U SILLY WALNUT!' he shouted, and splat a single handful of gunk onto the wall. 2020 wanted to wince but El was also just too damn cute.  
'ill show u who's silly XD' he said, joining in the fun.  
(A/N: so cuteeeeeeeee!!!!!! TvT)

after a good hour of blowing bubbles and making a mess of the bathroom, they sat laughing and somewhat sore from slipping. they were both stained a neon purple, which was great for 2012 and... well 2020 would deal with it later.  
'i think we need to dry off baby'  
'mmmm >.< okeee. thanks Twenny!'  
2020 blushed  
'ur the best!!' 2012 giggled.  
They moved to the radiator and started to dry off. 2020 grabbed a hairdryer and started to restyle 2012s hair, giving one final swoosh to his side fringe before moving onto his own.  
2012 blushed. 'um-'

(A/N: omg!? whats gonna happen O.O)  
(A/N: ur the author dumbass -_-)  
(A/N: o yea XD)

'rawr.' his pale face turned bright red.  
2020 tilted his head. 'heh?'  
'i- i said rawr..' he hid his multicoloured orbs in his hands.  
'babe what?'  
2012 peeked out  
'it means i love u in dinosaur' his eyes were big like a puppy.  
'El...'  
'i lov- um, i uh, rawr too'  
they stared at each other, water dripping down the wall and onto their shoulders. 2012 burst into a grin and he began to cry  
'oh twenny!'  
2020 blusht  
' im so happy!!!' he hugged 2020, and 2020 smiled. they were both so happy.  
they kissed, and stayed kissing for far too long but they didnt care.  
and it was good.

(a/N; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG OMG OMG I LOVE THEMMMn! OMG im FANGIRLINKKKKK MY FEELS!!! SO HAPPY)

FANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
